Movie Night in the Castle
by Isiah02
Summary: Movie night comes to the castle, but it doesn't turn out the way it was expected to. Another one of my funny stories. Please read and review.


**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Movie Night in the Castle. It's been a little while since my latest update, so I figured I'd do another funny story based on my Adventure in the Kingdom series.**

 **Tom: If you guys haven't yet, check out our latest Sofia the First lemon story which involved Cedric/Sofia. And which someone still hasn't gotten over the little part in the first chapter.**

 **Isiah: Can't you get at me on that on a Sofia the First story?**

 **Tom: No.**

 **Isiah: *sigh* Let's just get started.**

* * *

King Alvin and Queen Brittany were watching as a car came by parking on the side of the car entrance, coming out of it being Agents Simon, James Suggs, and Samantha.

"Hey, guys. Wanna hear a joke," Suggs asked. "What starts with P and ends in orn?"

"Uh," Samantha gave him a weird look.

"I don't think the royals are gonna show us those kinda movies, Suggs," Simon said.

"But I thought King Alvin showed the Adventure in the Kingdom movie where he said it was going to be completely uncensored," Suggs said.

"Well, um...- No, motherlover," Simon said walking up the castle stairs where Alvin and Brittany greeted them. "I was thinking popcorn anyway, Simon," Suggs continued the conversation. "Speaking of popcorn, Queen Brittany, why is the castle's popcorn so good and tasty?"

"Well, it's covered with nice and rich butter," Brittany said.

"How rich is it," Simon asked handing a guard his jacket and so did his agency partners.

"Richer than any mansion owner in Soleanna New City motherlover," Alvin said with a wink.

"Well your taste buds must go crazy every time they feel it," Samantha said sitting on the couch in the living room. "Which reminds me, what movie are we watching tonight?"

Alvin smiled and said, "Oh only a movie I've waited an eternity to watch with you guys."

Simon sat along with Samantha and said, "If we're watching New Super DeWynter Brothers IV, it better not be a 20 minute rip off like the last five movies you showed us."

"Those were only sneak peeks motherlover," Alvin said.

"Honey, I thought you were planning on banning that word," Brittany said holding Alvin close.

"And didn't you hire a knight named Motherlover," Suggs asked.

"Never planned to ban it, and yes," Alvin answered.

Just as on cue, a guy in body armor came from the upper levels of the castle. "You summoned Sir Motherlover, your majesty," he asked.

"No Motherlover, just make sure no one breaks in the castle from upstairs," Alvin said.

"As you motherloving wish, my Lord," Sir Motherlover said bowing to the king and queen chipmunks.

"What the hell? Who comes up with these story ideas," Samantha asked.

"I do," Sir Motherlover said.

"Motherlover what," Samantha said as a castle servant came into the living room. "Soleanna Xtreme Racer III is ready for you in the royal theater," he announced. Everyone got up and followed the castle servant to the royal theater. Inside was a huge screen, being faced by multiple chairs. There was also a popcorn machine where everyone got their popcorn. The theater even came with a beverage stand where everyone got their drinks.

Once everyone got what they wanted for their snacks, they took their seats in the back of the movie theater where Dave and Claire were waiting for them. While they were waiting for the movie to play, Dave spoke up.

"You know what I'm curious about right now," he asked Claire.

"What is it," Claire asked.

"Didn't Simon and I kill Suggs and Samantha in The Last Stand," Dave asked. "Because I remember reading this newspaper article that said "Two New City Agency members killed during Soleanna Forest Embassy invasion."

"If I recalled, lot of New City Agency members got killed in that invasion," Claire said.

"So true," Dave said as the movie began to play.

 _Castle Town_

 _The instant you set foot_

 _Reason flies out the window_

 _Once tasted it is never forgotten and it slowly becomes more and more addicting_

 _And the streets' hero the Dejected Angel opens her eyes_

 _Slowly and surely..._

 _The door to Legend starts to open_

As the movie continued, Brittany asked, "Honey, did you get this from another one of your so-called connections?"

"No, why," Alvin asked.

"Because whoever made this movie totally made it in Tokyo," Brittany said. "Then they had the nerve to call this Castle Town."

Alvin cleared his throat and said, "Well I'll have you know that..." He stopped himself when he heard a noise from behind him. He turned around and saw Samantha typing on her phone. She stopped typing and, "Keep talking guys. I'm starting to love it."

"What the hell are you doing," Simon asked.

"I'm typing out everything you're saying on my phone," Samantha explained. "Now keep going."

"Hmph. She's not bothering anyone," Alvin said going back to the movie along with Brittany and Simon for a few minutes until Alvin had a hunger for some popcorn. He ate some along with Brittany.

"This is weird," Brittany said. "This popcorn tastes sweet."

"Interesting. Mine too," Dave said.

"Why does this popcorn tastes so sweet," Alvin asked. Agent Suggs took a look at his popcorn and blurted out, "There's fruit punch combined with the butter!"

"I had a feeling it tasted somehow sour," Simon said taking another handful of popcorn not caring how it tasted. Brittany got up and asked, "Who put fruit punch in the popcorn?!"

Alvin got angry and got up saying, "Get out, guys! The movie's over!"

"It's not even halfway over," Simon said.

"GET THE FUCK OUT," Alvin commanded again.

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN," Simon shouted back at Alvin.

"SIIIIMONNN!"

"ALLLLVINNN!"

"Brittany," Brit played along with the two brothers.

"What," Alvin found himself confused at Brittany's comment.

"What the," Simon was also confused.

"I've officially lost my mind now," Dave said.

 **Isiah/Tom: XD.**

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright, you guys, I'd figure I do something not too serious after completing An Unexpected Birthday Gift which is one of the greatest lemons I've done. Go check that out if you haven't yet. Or if you haven't my last Alvin and the Chipmunks story called The Vending Machine, go check that out too.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you've enjoyed this story. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
